This invention relates to methods for forming gel matrices, such as polyacrylamide and agarose gels.
Polyacrylamide gels and agarose gels are commonly used for separating macromolecules such as nucleic acids and proteins according to their size, charge, or shape. These gels are commonly formed by pouring a gelling solution into a mold, or by pouring such a solution into a gap between two spaced plates. When such solutions are poured into the gap between plates, the plates must be securely sealed to prevent escape of the gelling solution. It is common to use a strong sticky tape applied to the edges and bottom of the two plates.